Share with Me, One Love One Eternity
by Corrinesbell
Summary: We're harmful to each other" "Yes, But must you avoid me so earnestly". . .The story of what caused such hostile reactions btween the two Summon Spirits. . . first story of it's kind (I think) [CelciusxEfreet[SPOILERS]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Konnichiwa all! This is my first ToS fic and my first fic on this site so be a little nice. . . .this is a Celsius x Efreet fic that just popped in my head so I hope you all will like it! I don't think anyone has done this before so we'll see how it turns out!

My Policy: 1 story 1 disclaimer (yup, that's all you get)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Tales of Symphonia_ and am merely using Kosuke's or Namco's or someone important's awesome characters in my own (probably twisted) way.

_**. . .because to truly love someone, is to put their feelings before your own. . . **_

_**Megumi, Fruits Basket**_

Share with Me, One Love. . .One Eternity Chapter 1: Uneasiness 

Efreet sat in his fiery dungeon like almost every other day with basically nothing to do. Such was the life of any Summon Spirit, the ultimate elemental power at their disposal, but with the curse of living for eternity. Lately, however, the Summon Spirit of fire had been uneasy. The Chosen of Sylvarant had begun her journey of regeneration and made it to the Tower of Salvation but had quit and had gone to Tethe'alla. Efreet had also learned from Undine that the summoner, Sheena, was making pacts with the Summon Spirits of Tethe'alla as well as Sylvarant, severing the mana links between the two worlds. This had come as a shock to the Summon Spirit for even knowledge of the parallel world was scarce in Sylvarant much less travels.

"_It's true." Undine said to her fellow Summon Spirit. "The summoner that made the pacts with us is also making pacts in Tethe'alla. Volt has also made a pact with her and our link has been severed."_

_Efreet looked at the Maiden of Mist. She was not one to joke around much, not that the Summon Spirits even knew each other that well. Even so, the separation of the two worlds was not something to jest about._

"_I thought you might want to know since you might be forced to see her again."_

"_So. . ." Efreet said after a long pause, "News of me reached out even to you way out here on Thoda Island!"_

_The woman smiled gently. "Yes. When something as unheard of as what you two did and when an entire city is brought to ruins it is likely everyone who had even the slightest knowledge will find out the story. It may have taken a few centuries, but someone confirmed the story for me."_

"_I see. . .well thank you for letting me know." The fire spirit was about to leave when Undine called out to him. _

"_Efreet, did you ever think it would turn out like this? Did you ever even stop and think of the consequences?"_

"_No, I don't think we realized exactly what we were dealing with, but I also think we believed we were able to face those consequences. . . apparently we were wrong."_

"_It may not be too late. You two still have an eternity to sort things out."_

"_No. It's. . .over between Celsius and I."_

" _I see. . . well take care." Undine waved as the fire spirit left._

That had been a few days ago. . .or had it been weeks? Or even months! He couldn't remember! To him, and maybe even the other Summon Spirits, time had no real value. He always has been and always will be. All he knew was that at any moment the mana link could be severed and he would be called to Tethe'alla and forced to see Celsius. What would happen when he met her after roughly 4,000 years? It was obvious that she still was repulsed by even the thought of him. They were connected by the link after all, and he could sometimes feel her emotions, strong emotions at least. And lately (3,000 years), he felt a LOT of . . . negative emotions coming from her.

As for now, it still felt like she was sleeping. Tethe'alla's Chosen must not have released her seal since the reversal Colette had made, and for that he was happy. He knew some of her best moments were when she was asleep, waiting to be awakened by the next chosen. He knew that during her hibernation she didn't have to be plagued by thoughts of him whenever she looked at herself.

After all, that was the reason thy despised each other. Whenever they looked at themselves they were reminded of the jovial times spent with the other and also the pain inflicted as well. He wished he could just let her have her rest. To him, the Disciple of Everlasting Ice deserved to slumber. She had been hurt beyond what the other Summon Spirits could comprehend. Even if it meant an eternity of restless nights and an age of days when all he could do is be tormented by thoughts of her, he would do that for her. **He would put her feelings before his own** because inside. . .he had yet to move on. He couldn't.

Most of the other Spirits had no need to worry about falling in love with their mortal enemy. Sylph was contradictory to Gnome so unless the three fairies had a thing for fat, obnoxious moles that wear ribbons, they probably wouldn't fall into an intimate relationship with the earth spirit. Undine's opposite was a large ball of electricity that held a bug-looking thing inside so they were scratched on that idea as well although he had heard that they had some intellectual talks together, but nothing more. Aska was too busy flying over the land to bother and Luna had once been interested in Origin, but they were not opposites. Either way, Shadow never left his temple anyway. So it was only natural Celsius and he would suffer and learn the hard way, there was no one to teach them.

In any case, he would be seeing her in the near future and it bothered him greatly. How would she react? Would she even speak to him? If he knew her at all, he would say she would put on her icy face and say something hostile or at the very least mean towards him in front of the pact maker and her companions. Was there a chance after the pact maker left she might wish to speak to him or make amends? If she were awake would she be tormented and lonely as he felt now? He was glad Undine had the gall to tell him. All the other Summon Spirits probably lacked the kindness or the tact to tell him. Undine excelled in those areas and also was very calm, should his temper overtake him. At least now he wouldn't be called unexpectedly to the ice temple and be totally stunned and surprised.

Yes, at least he wouldn't be unprepared and, looking on the bright side, it would give him an excuse to see her again . . .

**A/N: **Sooo . . . ? Is it ok? Can I go on? Is it just too stupid to go on? Can Lloyd bring out his wings whenever he wants just like Colette? What has that got to do with anything? He heh . . . don't ask 'cuz I don't know! Please review because that's the only thing that will make me continue or make me consider! And please remember. . .

**Vote NO on Summon Spirit Research!**

**Rice Balls for thought –** If the Holy City, Welgaia, has a population composed completely of angels. . . why do they have elevators?


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa again! Thank you to all of you who reviewed my story! Sniff It makes me so happy! I need to apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I was busy with a state competition then it was a missions trip after that I had to plan my 16th birthday party so I've been real busy. To top it all off, once I had this chap done (or my mac) wouldn't let me upload it! Please forgive! I'll be good! I promise this'll move more quickly during the summer. Thanks again.

P. S.- sorry about not posting the spoilers in the last chap. Sorry if I ruined the game for anyone. THERE WILL BE SPOILERS.

Share with Me, One Love. . . One Eternity 

Celsius' eyes slowly lifted open. Someone had entered her temple. She slowly sat up from her resting spot on the ground, invisible to anyone except Fenrir. Her companion soon walked up to his master, cocking his head ever so slightly to give her a quizzical look.

"It hasn't been that long has it?" she asked, stretching. The dog gave no reply and merely sat as his master's feet. "It feels like I just fell asleep and someone has to come bothering us again!" Celsius looked up from her furry friend and stared at her reflection in the surrounding ice. A pale hand made its way to feel the harsh strands of hair that hung at her shoulders.

"He's awake too." She said quietly. A rush of guilt and anger flooded over the ice spirit. "I don't want to see him. I refuse to let a summoner come here and make me see that man again!" she yelled.

Fenrir sat unmoving; not even flinching at Celsius' raised voice. He simply nudged her arm, asking to be pet. The woman granted the dog's request and gently stroked the beast.

"It's not fair. . ." she said quietly. "No one asks if I want my link to be severed. No one cares if I have to see Efreet again. They just barge in, ask for my power, and leave. Not even a 'thank you' or 'sorry we had to barge in like this' or something! Hmph! Humans!"

"Humans are so lucky." She said out of nowhere." They get to die." Fenrir whined and laid his head in her lap. "It's not fair! I have to live forever" Celsius looked at her reflection in the ice again. "I have to look like this forever, with this nasty feeling inside me all the time! This lukewarm feeling like he's behind me and he's going to destroy me any second!"

Fenrir again gave his master a quizzical look. Yes he understood what she said, and yes he cared for his master's well being. But he also wanted her to resolve her problems and move on. She had been living in the past for too long. But Fenrir lacked the ability to talk, so he just comforted the ice maiden by just being there for her. A big furry sounding board.

Suddenly footsteps were heard rounding the corner to Celsius' cave. "Not already . . . "

A baby penguinist rounded the corner at full speed and darted towards Fenrir and jumped on his leg. The cute little fluff ball looked into the beast's red eyes, begging to be played with. Fenrir sent the little penguin off running and playfully chased after it for a bit. The baby ran and fumbled and rolled all over the cave and the sight was too hilarious not to laugh. Celsius' clear laugh rang throughout the ice caverns, resonating of the walls. Fenrir was glad to hear her laugh. It had been at least a century or two since her laugh had echoed through the halls like that and it almost felt like the old times when she was the one playing with the penguinists.

"So . . ." she said after they had calmed down a bit. "I suppose this is your little brother?"

The two had collapsed on the soft snow and the penguinist was snuggling into Fenrir's blue fur. The penguin soon got up and left to go find his mother or something and Fenrir returned to Celsius' side.

"It was nice to laugh again. I want to go back to being happy." Fenrir nodded his head in agreement. "We have to fight. You must fight as hard as you can. If I can just get this summoner off our backs we'll never have to see him again. I can go on and we can be happy once again. I promise!" Fenrir seemed energized by this little pep talk. Yes. They both were going to give it their all. For their future. To forget the past. They would fight with all that was within them!

Man . . . that must suck for Lloyd.

"You who possesses the right of the pact. I am Celsius, one who is bound to Mithos, the Hero."

Sheena took a step forward. " I am Sheena! I seek a pact with Celsius. I ask that thou annulst . . . . "

_Blah, blah, blah . . . she wants a pact. Blah, blah. Blah. . . we have to fight. . . why is everything so formal anyway?_

"_You_ seek a pact with _me!_ How amusing. Let's see if you can handle me!" Fenrir stepped forward baring his teeth, and Celsius readied herself as well. "Show me your power."

Celsius wasted no time in attacking these intruders; neither did Fenrir. The ice beast immediately sprung forward toward the nearest intruder, Sheena. At the moment, he didn't care if he pierced the guardian user through with his tusks. Too much was on the line. If Celsius could move on, Flanoir might have a chance at a Spring! He charged forward as Sheena struggled to get her cards out to defend herself. Luckily for her, Zelos was fighting and had dashed fast enough to block the ferocious attack.

Celsius had begun to cast her Freeze Lancer spell at Lloyd and had managed to interrupt Raine's support spell. The ice maiden put out an onslaught of various attacks while Fenrir was more of an annoyance. He would dodge and roll out of their attacks and swipe at Raine or Zelos' healing spells and he would attempt to pounce on Lloyd. This gave Celsius plenty of time to cast beast and swallow dance attacks and put out another freeze lancer whenever possible. Things seemed to be going great . . . that is, until Sheena started fighting. She began to cast her T. Seals of Fire on her weapons and that was hurting Fenrir a lot. Celsius couldn't help him. It all happened so fast! One moment victory was in sight, the next, Sheena had powered Zelos' blade and he had made the final blow.

"I . . . lost?" Celsius stepped back and regained herself. "Excellent." She said, but her thoughts were hardly on the battle. _ I have to see him. That's it . . .I wasn't strong enough._ "It would appear that my freezing chill is but a summer's breeze to you." _ Oh Martel! What am I gonna say? Is he still mad at me? Aw . . . I really don't want to do this.. . _" Now speak your vow. A vow worthy of my power!"

" For the sake of creating a place. . . ."

_It doesn't matter. I can take whatever he says to me. I'm the ice queen after all. He can say any fiery threat, but I'll still be cold to him._

"Very well, I grant you my power. Use it well."

RUMBLE SHAKERUMBLE

_There it was! The earthquake. THAT MEANS!_

Efreet . . . . .

Sooooooooooooooooo? Was that better than the last one? Hopefully enough to atone for my severe negligence. For those who were wondering about the whole 'summon spirits don't have genders' thing. . . you must understand. In this story there will be bending of rules, just consider this like on the cartoons when they bend a gun into a pretty bow or something. If they had no genders there would be no story. So deal with it. And please remember . . .

**Vote NO on Summon Spirit Research!**

**Rice Balls for Thought –** Where is Sheena's Exsphere attached?

P.S.- Thank you for answering my last Rice Balls for thought  note. I wasn't expecting an answer, but lots of people gave replies. Some (most)(all) were pretty good! I look forward to your answers on this one!


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa all! Here's the next Chapter. . . hope you enjoi.

Share with Me, One Love. . . One Eternity 

Efreet. . . lord of fire and flame. Right there before her. In all his majesty. . .

"Celsius. . ." Efreet said, having the courage to speak first. "It has been a long time."

". . .I never thought I'd have to see your face again!" She replied a little more hostile than she intended.

"While we may be opposing forces, must you avoid me so earnestly?"

Efreet was probably searching for more than just a simple answer to his question. He probably was searching for something. Closure. .. peace. . .something more? He could tell by the way she stood if she was upset or not. He could hear silent pleas in the way she turned her head. There was a secret language between the two that both had tried to forget, but were unable to. It had become a second nature. Everything about her had a special meaning. She could send signals to him and not even notice it because of all the times she sent the message before. Because they could never get rid of this. . .they often sent unwanted messages, which probably caused most of their unnecessary misunderstandings. Both of them were too shy from past experiences to say anything to each other, so they would read each other's actions and certain phrases instead of coming out and talking about their fears or concerns.

She too could see this sublevel conversation. He was. . . nervous? Afraid? No. . .this was Efreet. Efreet was a FIRE god. Fire fears nothing. Not even the ice which is so harmful to him. At least, it didn't stop him in the past.

"What choice do we have? We are harmful to one another!"

Was there a hint of accusation in that? Guilt?

Efreet paused slightly, hurt. Nothing had changed over the past years. It was almost the same thing that led to the destruction of Triet. "Then perhaps we should be joyous our that our mana has been severed." He said with even more ferocity and hostility than Celsius herself could muster.

". . .Who knows. What is clear, though, is that this situation will affect the entire world."

It was over. Any chance of making amends at this meeting was over. Hostilities had crashed and both parties were left hurt. The whole "this will affect the whole world" thing was just an easy out on something to say. A really lame out at that. No duh it was going to affect the entire world!

"Indeed." Now Efreet had just stopped listening. She could tell by his tone of voice and the way he was standing. . .er. . .floating.

"All we can do now is trust in the pact-maker."

"Yes, we leave everything in your hands."

And with that the two summon spirits disappeared.

**Well that could have gone better. . .**

Efreet returned to Sylvarant in s huff. He was angry. He was hurt. He was disappointed. All the care and worry he had put into this meeting had been futile. Over. It was all over between them. She didn't even care about him anymore! He had heard her. She didn't even flinch at the hostility and harshness in his voice when he spoke of rejoicing that their mana had been severed. She just looked off to the side and started talking empty words. He was. . . . . . it just. . . . .it made him **so angry!**

He took a deep breath. He needed to calm down. Getting angry would accomplish nothing. It didn't last time. It wouldn't now. Another breath. Ok. . . .he could do this. He could calm down. It would all be fine. He would just move on with his life. Well, that was what he was supposed to do. But. . . .where was he moving on to? Where had he been moving from? It was difficult to be moving on if you had nowhere to go.

Maybe that was a reason Celsius and he had drawn so close to each other?

Being a Summon Spirit was not very glamorous, not all sunshine and rainbows. They were eternal creatures. Never born, never dead. They were not forced on by time. Never growing. No fear of death or even a passing thought about it. They had no little list that had "What I Want To Do Before I Die" written on the top. They were just kinda. . . .there. And every couple decades someone would come in and ask for their powers, then leave. If they were lucky, they'd be 'used' and get to go out and 'play'. It's not that they HAD to stay in their temples or anything, I mean, just look at Aska, and Celsius and Efreet had often snuck away. It was more they just belonged there.

When you do nothing all the time, and you've been doing that for the past, oh I don't know. . . . .millennia or two, when something exciting or new happens, you tend to get really excited and perhaps go too far. That was what happened to these opposing Summon Spirits.

Celsius rested in her little cavern. Fenrir had long since fallen asleep in a small bank of powdered snow in the corner to recover from his injuries. Nothing life threatening, and nothing a nap wouldn't cure. Celsius herself had also lain down on the ground. She was sorry for what she said. She was sorry she would never let herself show her true feelings and just gave Efreet the Cold front she always did these days. She. . . . .she was probably sorry she fell in love with him.

She wasn't sorry because he was a terrible spirit or that he had hurt her in some way. She was led to her sorrow by guilt. She would be lying if she said those years she spent with Efreet were terrible. She would be lying pretty bad and it would take a fool to believe her. Those years were the best in her life, but as the saying goes. The bigger they are the harder they fall. All dreams are doomed to end, no matter how pleasant, and that makes it just harder to wake up.

Being opposing forces, it was only natural that there was going to be some. . . .negative consequences for their relationship. I mean, they couldn't touch each other without feeling a burning sensation that hurt them for crying out loud!

It was kind of funny. . . .their first meeting. . . . . .

_It was shortly after Mithos the Hero had severed their mana link for the first time. She was 'young and naïve' if that was possible for a Summon Spirit and he was a big bad fire spirit. Oooooo. She had always known that he existed and she had always felt his presence behind her through their link. But she really didn't know who he was or what he was like. Like I said, the Summon Spirits don't get together and go to Starbucks and chat the day away, they keep to themselves. She had decides t take the scenic route home and see a little of Sylvarant. He just so happened to stop by Lake Umacy. She sat near the edge of the water and played around. If she put her hand near the water it froze and if she pulled it away it would melt. A childish thing to do, yes, but entertaining. Besides, there was no one to see her child-like mannerisms, or was there?_

_She paused, listening to the wind. "Freeze Lancer!"_

_Suddenly she spun around and sent a flurry of ice at the intruder._

"_Hellfire!" Efreet, her mysterious intruder, reacted quickly to her icy threat and replied with his own._

_The attacks negated each other and they stood quietly just watching each other. _

"He looked different back then. . . ." Celsius thought to herself. "He looked more like Origin." At least, his. . .erm. . . .lower half did. He looked basically the same top wise.

_The looks on their faces were on the teasing side, almost playful! As is silently challenging each other._

"_I had no idea that Celsius of Ice enjoyed herself so childishly." Efreet said with a smirk. _

_Celsius blushed at the thought that he had seen her playing around with her powers. And even the slightest blush appeared on her skin. "And I had no idea that the mighty Efreet of Fire spied on unsuspecting women." She retorted with a smirk of her own, after recovering from her blush, of course._

_Efreet smiled. "Then it appears we do not know each other to the slightest degree."_

_Celsius paused, looking for any ulterior motive in his eyes. What was he doing talking to her anyway? "Perhaps I will just have to get to know you better. I must protect myself. I wouldn't want anyone to think that I am childlike. Then again, I don't think that Triet would like to hear that their Summon Spirit is a peeping Tom."_

_With that she sent a small shard of ice flying at him, which he calmly and smoothly negated with a small flame._

"_Then it appears we are at a draw." He paused and bowed ever so slightly. "It was a great pleasure meeting you today Miss Celsius. I hope that I may have the pleasure of speaking with you again." And with that, he left. Leaving Celsius absolutely captivated and curious._

A/N: Sooooooooooo? Am I on the right track? Enjoying yourselves out there? Good! You better. I'm putting a lot of emotion in this (or at least attempting to) and I really hope you guys are getting the vibe. Review Please. It means so much to me! I'll try to get the next Chap. Up soon. And please remember. . .

Vote NO on Summon Spirit Research! 

**Rice Balls for Thought – **Ok. It seems we had a misunderstanding. A lot of you agreed. (I guess that's a good thing) But from your answers I am going to assume you have NEVER seen Sheena in her other costumes. If you have seen her swimsuit costume you would KNOW it's not on her hand. No gloves with a swimsuit. So let's give this one more try and see what you come up with.

Where is Sheena's Exsphere attached?


	4. Chapter 4

Konnichiwa! Thanks again to those of you who reviewed! You know, you never fully appreciate reviews until you get them yourself. . . .but thanks to those of you who do! Enjoi!

Share with Me, One Love. . . One Eternity 

_After that meeting, Celsius could not stop thinking about Efreet. If it was just curiosity, it was the worst of its kind. She wanted to know more about this mysterious spirit. Was he mean? Kind? Chivalrous? Playful? He seemed to be flirtatious at the very least, even if it was on a small scale, not that she hadn't flirted a bit. Wait. . . . .that just sounded weird. Celsius. . . .a flirt? Since when had this drastic change occurred? She didn't even know him! So why was she spending so much time in thought about him? _

_Celsius mentally kicked herself. This was all stupid. Celsius tried to busy herself with other things, but that was a little pointless. There was nothing to do. It's not like she had to clean house, pay the bills, and drop off the kids at piano lessons. There was nothing for her to do so she finally gave in to herself and began to dream and wonder and, perhaps, fantasize about this handsome fire god._

_Celsius became a little downhearted at the fact that her link was severed. She had never given it great thought before, but now she wished she could feel him right behind her, that strange warm feeling._

_Then it sort of hit her. "He said he wants to speak with me again!" Celsius got all giddy. Unfortunately, girls have a nasty tendency to do that when we find out someone likes to be with us. That horrible blush sprawled across her face again and she could feel the heat on her face. "How did this happen to me?" Celsius asked herself after she regained her composure. "Why am I thinking so much about him? Am I really that deprived that when anyone speaks to me I get an emotional high?" Celsius lay down on the ground. "What do I care? It feels awesome!" She smiled broadly and hugged herself!_

_Meanwhile, elsewhere in Sylvarant, the spoken of Fire God was doing much of the same thoughtful deeds as his counterpart. He too found his extra mental involvement in this Summon Spirit odd. Efreet toyed with the idea of himself in love, but the thought passed soon, ushered by the excuse of 'Summon Spirits don't fall in love'. Although, he did fantasize, as boys so often do, he thought of her pale skin, long flowing hair, and those eyes that at times could turn one into stone and other times, soften the ones hardened into stone. He thought of the way her skirt moved when she walked and the way it accentuated her soft curves, the way her slender arms reached out to gently touch the surface of the lake, and most peculiar of all, the way the markings on her skin curved and twisted around her body, coming to view here and there before disappearing to places unseen. _

_Would it truly be so bad to see her a second time? Just because the other spirits chose not to escape from their humble abodes did not mean that he was confined to his. Surely one more visit wouldn't be threatening! Yes. He would definitely see her again. Her company was interesting and comfortable. Also, he enjoyed toying with her head he tried her limits and pushed them with sarcastic comments, each one matched or bested with wit and tact. _

_Restlessly pacing about his temple, he decided that there was no time like the present to return to Celsius and talk some more. Nothing better to do anyway. So Efreet, using his wonder Summon Spirit powers, transposed himself to Tethe'alla quite near the city of Flanoir. Back in those days, Flanoir did have seasons and it just so happened to be the mild season of Spring, so Efreet was able to bear the climate a little better. He traveled towards the ice temple and calmly continued to raise his own temperature to cause some sort of disturbance to notify Celsius of his presence. His way of ringing the doorbell. _

_A large group of Penguinists shuffled along the icy corridors of the ice temple, seeking for a cooler place to settle down. They happened to scurry right past Celsius' cavern and the large group of birds caught the Ice Maiden's attention. _

Where the heck are they going? _Celsius got up from whatever she was doing to check out what was causing the penguinists to flock like that. Fenrir wasn't harassing them again, was he? As she walked towards the entrance to her temple she noticed the temperature becoming uncomfortably hot. She began to cast small ice spells to cool herself down. When she finally reached the outside courtyard she was surprised to see Efreet standing outside waiting for her._

"_It's about time you walked out here." Efreet said to her, "I thought I might have to wait for summer until you would come out."_

"_If you don't mind, I think there are easier ways to get my attention than causing the Penguinists to stampede. Or do you just like to cause random chaos for entertainment?"_

"_Please, you read me all wrong!" he replied playfully, " All I wished was to speak with you again, but if you prefer to play with your birds I can understand. After all, you do have a way of letting simple things entertain _**you**_."_

"_And what would you suggest I do, Peeping Tom?"_

"_Well, perhaps you could start by taking a walk with me. I promise you it will be far more entertaining than your penguinists."_

_Celsius smiled, already charmed by him. "Alright," She replied, "but I trust you're a spirit that keeps his promises!"_

_They spent the rest of the day just talking and walking, they talked about almost anything that came up. From Summon Spirit life, the different cities of their worlds, and gossip on other Spirits; topics just came up and the talked as if they had known each other all their lives. They shared experiences that seemed almost exactly the same and on some things agreed to disagree. They continued to talk and walk until eventually, they wandered somewhere on the outskirts of Sybak. The evening progressed faster than either of them wanted, but the time came when they need to say goodbye. Efreet escorted Celsius back to her temple and they thanked each other for a pleasurable day. _

"_Thank you." Celsius repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening._

"_The pleasure's all mine." Efreet replied._

"_Will I see you again?" Celsius asked, a sense of pleading and dependence in her voice. She had somehow dropped all guards during the day. Somehow, this fire god had managed to slowly but surely pulled down the iron veil that surrounded her heart and got a peek at what the true Celsius was. Funny, neither of them realized it._

"_I promise you."_

"_Good!" she said. "So far, I can trust you, right? Just don't come peeping on me, ok?"_

_Efreet chuckled, something unknown to him. It was a strange feeling, laughter. And it would be one of the many new things he would feel with this woman. "If you say so, but. . .no promises. Good night, Lady Celsius, and fare well." _

_And just like that. . . . .he was gone._

**A/N:** I actually have nothing to say. Oh, if anyone would be willing to help me get some insight on Efreet's male feelings in a relationship that would be appreciated. Any promises made by me are officially bunk. Don't listen to me, just read and review.

Efreet: At least I KEEP my promises

Me: . . . .Shut up. Or I'll kill you. Ph33r my writing power!

Efreet: I'll be good as long as I get to make out with Celsius.

Me: . . . .

Anyway please remember. . . .

Vote NO on Summon Spirit Research! 

**Rice Balls for Thought (Low Carb):**

Umm. . . Kinda got a writer's block on this so. . . I'm a Sheelos fan so for all you Sheelos fans out there. . .what's your favorite moment between the Sexy Ninja and the Idiot Chosen?


End file.
